1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag assembly mounting mechanism for mounting an air bag assembly onto a steering wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, vehicles are known to be provided with an air bag device mounted on a steering wheel or the like of a vehicle for protecting an occupant at the time of sharp deceleration of the vehicle.
This air bag device comprises an air bag assembly main body for accommodating therein an air bag for protecting an occupant by inflating at the time of the sharp deceleration of the vehicle, as well as mounting members for mounting the air bag assembly main body onto a mounting portion of the steering wheel or the like.
As shown in FIG. 4, when such an air bag assembly main body 100 is secured to a pair of mounting members 104 provided on a hub 102A of a steering wheel 102, the air bag assembly main body 100 is secured to the mounting members 104 by means of bolts 108 by using an impact wrench 106 or the like for imparting torque through pneumatic pressure.
However, when the bolt 108 is screwed into the mounting members 104 and the air bag assembly main body 100 by means of the impact wrench 106, a pressing force acts on the air bag assembly main body 100 in the direction of arrow A. For this reason, there are cases where since the impact wrench 106 is thrust upward, the air bag assembly main body 100 floats upward, thereby making it impossible to speedily secure the air bag assembly main body 100 onto the mounting members 104.
Hence, there has been drawback that the operator must support the air bag assembly main body 100 by pressing it in the direction of the hub 102A of the steering wheel 102 in order to prevent the air bag assembly main body 100 form floating upward owing to the thrusting upward of the impact wrench 106.